New Super Mario Bros. VR
New Super Mario Bros. VR is the second game for the Nintendo VR, developed by EEA Inc. The game features extreme amounts of virtual reality gameplay, as well as the choice to use the Wii Remote. The game will release in 2010 sometime. At E2-A1, EEA Inc. revealed that this will be the last New Super Mario Bros. game that they work on solo. Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. VR has similar gameplay to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but the controls are way different. With the VR controls, the players move their arms back and forth gently to walk and move them fast to run. quickly raising once arm will allow them to jump or brake Blocks. To pick something up, the player raises both arms and to go throw doors, the player puts one arm forward and twists. To shoot fireballs or iceballs, one arm is swung forward. Lastly, to spin, both arm swing to one side. There are also other movements such as swinging on vines by swings the body back and forth that are shown throughout the game. Storyline One day, Bowser stumbles upon a strange power he calls Virtual Kidnapping (kidnapping without doing anything), which he uses in his next plan. The same day, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach are drinking tea, when they discovers Bowser has added something to the tea. She floats away and Mario and Luigi go after her. Soon Bowser tries use it on the Mario Bros., but fails when the Virtual Virus attacks Bowser and Bowser Jr., creating a Virtual Bowser and Virtual Bowser Jr. The virtual villains take over Bowser Castle, kidnaps Peach, literally kicks Bowser and his son out of the castle, and controls all the enemies. Bowser and Jr. soon finds the Mario Bros. and teams up to stop Virtual Bowser. At the final boss, Virtual Bowser, the four fight him, and finally destroy him. However, a chunk of the Virtual Virus bounces away and infects Princess Peach. Soon after, Virtual Peach is created, but the four manage to defeat her and destroy the virus forever. After the credits, Bowser takes Mario to his secret cannon and blasts him and Luigi out of the castle. But as Bowser laughs at Mario, he falls backwards into a pit and groans as he hits the bottom. Characters Playable It is confirmed that there will only be six playable characters, meaning the Toads won't return from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Yoshi is also a ridable character in the game again by breaking open a Yoshi Egg of any color. NPCs Worlds Power-Ups It is confirmed that the Bomb Flower and Spike Mushroom will make no appearance from New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. References To Previous Games * Super Mario Bros. - World 10 includes levels from this game in 8-Bit. * Super Mario Bros. 2 - Bowser is not the main villain, Shy Guys, Snifits, Ninjis, Hoopsters, Pansers, and Flurrys return as enemies. * Super Mario Bros. 3 - The Hammer Suit and Goomba's Shoe return, Buster Beetles, Nipper Plants, Stretches, Jelectros, Lava Lotus, Angry Suns, Gray Bowser Statues, and Roto-Discs return as enemies, and Boom-Boom is the boss of World 9. * Super Mario World - The Cape Feather is an item, Chargin' Chucks, Sumo Bro., Bony Beetles, Fishin' Boos, Eeries, Rexes, Rip Van Fish, Torpedo Teds, Blarggs, and Chainsaws are enemies, Yoshi is ridable, and can be taken from level to level this time. * Super Princess Peach - Army Hammer Bro. reappears as Bowser's helper. * New Super Mario Bros. - Virtual Bowser Jr. appears in fortresses, much like Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings make no appearance, Snow Spikes, Sushis, Unagis, Mega Unagis, Skeeters, Balloon Boos, Splunkins, Kab-ombs, Squigglers, Snailicorns, Whomps, and Blockhoppers return, Mega Mushrooms and Blue Shells are items again. * Super Paper Mario - Bowser is playable in a 2D Platformer and helps the Mario Bros. * New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Basic gameplay, all enemies, all power-ups return, and the Super Guide is featured. Trivia * The Chicken Suit was planned in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but was removed for unknown reasons. * This is the third New Super Mario Bros. game made by EEA Inc. (the first being New Super Mario Bros. 2 and New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.). * Similar to Super Mario Galaxy 2 (minus North America), the game comes with a tutorial disk that helps new VR gamers play the game. Gallery ''NOTE: All other artwork is ether recycled or shown above.'' File:New_Super_Mario_Bros._VR_Logo.png|The Logo File:NSMBVR_Scene.png|Scene Art File:Virtual_Mario_NSMBVR.png|Virtual Mario File:Virtual_Luigi_NSMBVR.png|Virtual Luigi File:Virtual_Bowser_NSMBVR.png|Virtual Bowser File:Virtual_Bowser_Jr._NSMBVR.png|Virtual Bowser Jr. File:Virtual_Peach_NSMBVR.png|Virtual Peach File:King_Chomp_NSMBVR.png|King Chomp File:Goombulb_NSMBVR.png|Goombulb File:Flurry_NSMBVR.png|Flurry File:Coin_Mushroom_NSMBVR.png|Coin Mushroom Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo VR Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Platformers Category:2D Games Category:NSMB Games Category:E2-A1